Lab Trouble
by Baron Von Fish
Summary: A story about Beetee having problems in district 13. Problems with Buttercup, and actually everyone in 13. It's not quite understandable if you not have read the full Trilogy.
1. Part I: Beetee: Genius or Cat Keeper?

**Before reading: I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy or the characters. All is written to tribute and honor Suzanne Collins. **

**Part 1: Beetee, Genius or Cat keeper?**

* * *

"You stupid cat!"

That is what I shout at Buttercup when he jumps up at my desk and eats a pill. How can a cat walk in to the most supervised place in all of Panem and then eat a experimental pill that contain enough calories to make a soldier going for about 2 weeks!

Well I think it started when Gale had to go and feed Buttercup (because Prim made him) and I thought that we would test the pill in a version with a smaller amount of calories. Gale thought that this was a stupid Idea from the beginning but I stood up and told him that we don't need to tell Katniss. But after a long and painful argument that led to Gale lost a tooth, he finally agreed to feed the cat with the pill. When he came back after an hour, he looked like someone had dropt a carnivorous squirrel on him. I assumed everything had gone well and went back to work. After another hour or two Gale left to do some hunting with Katniss, and precisely when he left the cat sneaked in and jumped up on my desk and eat the pill.

And now you know my situation, I got a cat that probably will not be needed to eat in a month and Prim is probably upset about me giving that pill in the beginning. I look at Buttercup and say:

"Why did you have to eat that pill?"

I get a smug "meow" in response and the cat starts to purr. Why are cats so stupid? Well I don't know, but I'm sure with some alone time with Buttercup I think I can find the answer. I then remember that I have developed a toy mouse for Buttercup so I go and get it. The cat seams pleased to see the mouse and as soon as I drop it at the floor the cat goes bananas and in the same moment he is about to rip the tail of Prim storms in and shouts:

"Why is my cat in your lab?"

"I have tested a new pill on Buttercup…" I say calmingly.

"You Did WHAT with my cat!"

"I tested a new pill on Buttercup…"

"Without my permission! Shame on you Beetee!"

Then she picks up Buttercup and carries him away. I don't know why, but if Buttercup became addicted to that pill, so… oh no, I think I will have regular visits of that cat. But I at least know that Prim is pretty cute when she is angry…

**Please make a review so I know if I should continue this story**

**please note: Beetee thought Prim was cute in a daughterly way, not in a sexual way!**


	2. Part II: Buttercups Addiction

**Here is a new oven fresh short chapter to the story!**

Part 2: Buttercups addiction

* * *

Since Buttercup got that pill in his system he has constantly been following me around 13, he has even started to sleep in my bed (and that angers Prim…)! I don't know but it seems that that cat have started a relationship with me, why did I ask Gale to feed that stupid cat from the beginning? Oh well, I think I should get used to have cat company in the future. But why has he become addicted to me? I think I should consider what I put in that pill.

Ok there was: Iron, Scandium, Carbon, Orange and Catnip. Catnip! Oh that is probably why that cat is following me around the district 24/7! But why did I put it there in the first place! I should have known that would be trouble, how stupid do I get to give catnip to cat! Somewhere in a distance I hear a silent "meow" and the first thing I do is to close the door, but it's to late. Buttercup sneaks in the same moment I close the door and he is running strait to my desk. I run after him, but I'm too old and slow to catch him.

When I have realised that I will not catch Buttercup, I stop and catch my breath. But it is not helping and I fall down and cannot breathe. I will personally electrocute that cat if I get up, but I do not get up and I'm lying on my own lab floor grasping for air.

After some time Buttercup comes over and lies down beside me, I think that I'm lucky that I do not have an allergy against cats. When Buttercups starts to purr, Gale comes in with lunch.

"Are you trying to find out why cats are stupid?" Gale asks me.

I do not answer and Gale knows that I'm hurt and need medical treatment, and guess whom of all people in 13 he calls. The one he calls is Prim!

**Please follow story if you like it and remember to review, there is more to come!**

**-BvF**


	3. Part III: Confusion

**New chapter and a new angry Prim! Another short chapter, Please Do not get to confused!**

Part 3: Confusion

* * *

When Prim and her mother comes running in to my lab I starts to regain my breathing, but since even a minor setback is to be taken seriously her in 13 there is still an inspection over my health. They ask med the stupid basic questions such as "how many fingers do I hold up" and "Can you feel your toes". Of course I pass the questions, and after a few minutes I can stand on my both feet again. And when I stand up Prim asks me:

"Why is my cat in your lab again?"

"Well, I know now!" I answer her.

"So Beetee, why is my cat in your lab again?"

"You know the pill that Gale gave Buttercup?"

Buttercup then hisses at Gale.

"So you remember that don't you?" I say to Buttercup

"Why is my cat in your lab?" Prim shouts at me

"Well I might have put Catnip in it…"

"Have you killed Katniss?" Gale bursts out.

"Why should I have done that?" I ask Gale.

"Eh, I don't know?" Gale says.

"Katnip is his codename for Katniss!" Prim ads

"Ok, can we strait things up here. I did put Catnip in the pill, but that is the real catnip not Gales Katnip! And Prim can you please lock the door to your quarters next time you leave for the hospital?"

"I don't think that will help, the door has a cat flap…" Prim giggles.

Then Prims mother takes me to the hospital were I spend the night under surveillance by Prims mother (Which of course angers her, since she lost both her cat and mother to me for the night) and I learn that her husband and Gales father was killed in a mine explosion six years ago. She looked so sad when she told me that, and in response I told her that my father and wife died in the arena.

**Please follow the story if you like it and remember to review, there is more to come!**

**-BvF**


	4. Part IV: Valentine's Day in 13

**Since it was Valentine's Day when this was published this is a Valentine special about Beetee who don't know what the feeling love is named. Enjoy!**

Part 4: Valentine's Day in 13

* * *

Since yesterday when Prims mother kept me under surveillance I have started to feel a little bit, you know strange. And I have not had that feeling since I was with Wiress back in 3, so you might guess that that was a long time ago. But I cannot put a name on that feeling, and when I'm telling Gale he cracks up. Since he is probably dying of laughter and rolls around on the floor I think I should ask someone else. I go to ask my fellow victor Finnick about it, but he is not too much help either and he says in a seductive voice,

"Use your imagination Tee and you shall be glorious…"

"How is that going to help me?" I ask him

"I don't know but do you want a sugar cube?"

"Eh, no thanks Finnick…"

"So sad, it might just bring you in to mood."

Then I leave Finnick with his sugar cubes and goes to Haymitch, were the response is the same as with Gale. After have needed to do CPR on Haymitch I go to Katniss, and guess what she slaps me in the face and shouts,

"Shame on you Beetee!"

Were have I heard that response before, Ah it was Prim that shouted that on me when Buttercup came down the first time. I guess you can say like sister like sister, but I still have not received a name on that feeling! Then I go and meet Katniss prep team but they give the same response as Gale and Haymitch. I wonder why everybody is making fun of me today; well it's maybe the air? When I have asked nearly everybody except Prim and her mother, and always the response has been the same. A slap in the face or are they cracking up! But when I talk to Prim she is not doing anything but hug me and says,

"Please marry mom, I need a new dad!"

"What do you mean with that?" I ask her.

"Beetee, you might be a genius but when it comes to feeling you really are an idiot! You're in love with my mom! And it's Valentine's Day today, so I think you should get a rose and give it to her. But do not show it to Katniss, she hates roses of an unexplainable cause!"

"Maybe I will do just that!"

Two Hours later I stands at the Everdeen residence with a bouquet of red roses and Prim takes me to her mother. Just when I should open the door Buttercup comes and wants a pill. But to Prims despair I slip him a pill and then goes in to Prims mother and say,

"Mrs Everdeen, I just wanted to ask you if you had any plans for tonight?"

"Well I do not have any plans for the night, why do you wonder?

"Would you go with me to the valentine's dance with me?"

"Yes, Beetee I will!"

**Please follow the story if you like it and remember to review, there is more to come!**

**And also a special thanks to NutsandVolts and Blackstar-Moonshadow since it's your comments that triggers me to continue this story!**

**-BvF**


	5. Part V: Katniss Trouble

**New chapter, new trouble for Tee! Enjoy!**

Part 5: Katniss Trouble

* * *

Yesterday was a great day for me, I learned that the feeling I have for Prims mother is called love. Well and she might even have that feeling for me too. But what will I say to Katniss? I know that she did not like the idea of ask her out and I do not want to piss of the mockingjay! But what should I do? Maybe shall I lock all weapons in my quarters, but that will not work. Especially since Prim installed a cat flap there, so I turn to Buttercup for advice. Well since he hisses every time he hears the name Katniss it was not a great idea. Well I think since Haymitch has had one of Kantniss arrows pointed at him as long we have lived in 13, I will not have so many problems. Don't kill the nerd, right?

After lunch Buttercup left for his daily exercise program (Since he started to know me, he has gained 10 pounds) and I stupidly left the door open. And short after an arrow comes flying by my head and then I get pushed into the wall. I realise that it's Gale or Katniss, but I think it is number 2. And then she starts to yell at me,

"Didn't I tell you to not ask my mother out?"

"Well, I didn't leave her to die of sorrow!"

"Since when did I do that?"

"Yesterday, when you left for 8 and when you left for the games… twice!"

"Yea, but why did you ask my mother out!"

"Because she was lonely and vulnerable!"

"Well, I don't believe that. But I will let you go for this time, and if I find you in our quarters again! Then, then, I will force you to stand with an apple on your head and then I launch an arrow at you. Is this clear?"

"Yes…"

"Ok, see you tomorrow in command!"

Then I slip down the wall and start to cry. Buttercup comes to comfort me, but It does not help. Well it could have gone a lot worse!

**Please follow the story if you like it and remember to review, there is more to come!**

**-BvF**


	6. Part VI: Playtime

**New trouble for Tee and sorry for slow update time, I've had my hands full with writing challenges from a friend. As usual Enjoy!**

Part 6: Playtime

* * *

Since Katniss is out for a few hours with Gale hunting some stupid animal, I thought of getting some alone time with Prim and Mrs. Everdeen. So After my shift at the Lab I sneaked up to the Everdeen quarters and knocked on the door. I immediately heard a smug and hungry "meow" and steps running towards the door. When I open the door a smiling Prim throws her in to my chest and hugs me, and a few feet's behind I spot Mrs. Everdeen laughing at Prim.

"Prim we are not even dating, but I think I managed to sneak something out to you! It's in my pocket…"

When she picks up the freshly made mints that I made with the chemicals in the lab. It should be for the bad smellers here in 13, but I think Coin would not mind that Prim got some candy once in a while.

"Thank you Tee!" she says with the mouth full of mints.

"Well sometimes it's nice to be appreciated!"

Then I hug Mrs. Everdeen, she looks very beautiful in the new doctors uniform (she would look beautiful in every outfit on this planet!). And she tells me that we need to talk, well since this is the first time a girl has decided to talk with me without shooting an arrow at me or even slapped me in the face first I think this is a big improvement.

Just when she would start talking the door flies up and Katniss come flying in. Buttercup and Prim jumps on her and I just have time to jump in to the laundry pipe, and with me ordinarily luck this is the laundry day. So I land on the floor and feel a sudden pain in my leg. I know it's broken and now I'm a sitting duck in the laundry room. But within two minutes a medic and Mrs. Everdeen is there and helps me to the hospital. I think I need to slow down on my injuries…

**Please follow the story if you like it and remember to review, there is more to come!**

**-BvF**


	7. Part VII

**New chapter and Tee has an announcement. **

Part 7: You can't spell trouble without the B!

* * *

Yesterday was a bad result for me, I got injured and now I'm in a wheelchair (again!). Well sometimes it's nice to have friends like Finnick and Haymitch that does not jump on you just as you're about to start a conversion with their mother! Since Finnick and Haymitch had trouble to get me to the lab without letting Katniss put an apple on my head and use me as target practise! Well it seems that those two will need to watch my back all the time Katniss is in 13.

But sometimes they need to take a break, and guess what. Those two idiots fell asleep at the same time! And of course was Ms. Everdeen ready for this so, she went in and placed an apple on my head. I tried to wheel my way but just as I started an arrow penetrated the apple on my head and the arrow continued and got stuck in the wall. I don't know, but if Katniss got another arrow, I'm screwed. But thankfully comes gale in with the lunch of today and disarms Katniss.

"Why did you do that? Now I need to take him to the hospital again!" Gale shouts at Katniss.

"He visited my mother again!"

"So what? It's not an excuse to use an old man as target practise!"

"Yes it is!"

"Well you better get used to it, he proposed in the Hospital to your mother and she answered yes! So you better get used to having Beetee around your quarters.

"What!"

"He's telling the truth Katniss, so that means I'm your new dad."

When it all got clear for Ms. Everdeen she fainted and Gale and Finnick (Haymitch is still asleep I think) volunteered to take her to the hospital. Then I feel the small furry thing jumping up into me lap and starts to purr. Well this day turned out pretty well after all!

**Please follow the story if you like it and remember to review, there is more to come!**

**-BvF**


	8. Part VIII: Recovery

**New injury and new adventure for Tee! Enjoy! **

Part 8: Recovery

* * *

I do not know who the idiot was that put Katniss and me in the same room in the hospital, but it was not a great idea! Since yesterday she has tried to throw different things at me, everything from apples to pillows and even today she "accidently" spilled out her soup all over me. But since she is fully recovered and I'm still recovering from the "soup accident" she got to go and in the evening a new shipment of wounded got in to the room.

But this was not the usual shipment of rebels wounded in battles this is the recovered tributes from the 75th hunger games. I can in one corner spot Johanna lying and turning around in her bed and in another corner I spot Peeta who look really angry at a Haymitch trying to give him a pill. I actually look pretty funny and it ends up with Haymitch gets the pill instead of Peeta, and he ends up passed out on the floor. But in a bed between the passed out Haymitch and Johanna there is a girl that I do not recognize. I have never seen her mentor or even in the Capitol during the games, but wait is that not Annie? Finnicks Annie? Oh no, he will be devastated when he sees her in the state she is in! Then I feel the sleep medicine in my arm and I leave this world.

When I wake up I'm in the Everdeen quarters, and the first thing I spot is the now even fatter Buttercup lying on me stomach and purring. Then Mrs. Everdeen comes in and tells me that Katniss has left for 2 with Gale and a few others, so we are alone with Prim and Buttercup. And I need to say; I have not ever felt safer!

**Please follow the story if you like it and remember to review, there is more to come!**

**Sadly this story is ending and Part XIII will be the last chapter. To have a say in what I will write next, please answer the poll at my profile!**

**-BvF**


	9. Part IX: Happy Times!

**A new extremely short chapter and trouble for Tee!**

Part 9: Happy Times!

* * *

It's a relief to be able to walk around in 13 without the current treat of pranks over you. And the best thing about it is that Katniss doesn't know about it. Finally I have made some improvement in the future weapons we will attack the capitol with. But yesterday my joy was suddenly gone, it seems Johanna have picked up the idea of using me as target practice! And as soon as the lunch today she walked to me and asked med to hold an apple and guess what! Seconds later she throws an axe at me! Well not at me, but at the apple in my hand. It slices the apple in half and then to make things worse, she runs to me push me of the chair and drags me to my lab.

When we arrive she takes the key to the weapon storage and goes in and picks a bow. She the ties me up against the wall and places a apple on my head, just as I say "Johanna! Don't do it!" I feel the pain in my arm. I think I need to see Mrs. Everdeen again and I want Katniss back! She does not miss anyway!

**Please follow the story if you like it and remember to review, there is more to come!**

**Sadly this story is ending and Part XIII will be the last chapter. To have a say in what I will write next, please answer the poll at my profile!**

**-BvF**


	10. Part X: The Bee In Tea

**New chapter, New Trouble...**

Part 10: The Bee in Tea

* * *

"Hey Gale, would you like to get me a cup of tea? It's going to be a long night!" I shout at the now sleeping Gale.

"Yes, of course mister I can't use my arm cause Johanna used me as target practice!"

Yes he has a point of me being unable to use my arm! But it does not mean that I can't do anything, I just want him to move a bit! He might be tired from all hunting… but that is not a reason to be sleeping as we are trying to develop a new kind of powerful new bomb! One small mistake and we are Buttercups dinner! After a while he comes back to the lab and of course is Buttercup following him and jumps up at my desk.

"Here is your tea, Tee! I've put in some honey in it too."

"Thank you Gale, please return to your job!"

I think he would have been a really good chef if he was not living in 12 or 13 because the tea smells delicious, but just as I'm about to take a sip a bee comes up from the cup and it decides to hunt me. I run and scream at Gale and finally to his amusement the bee stings me and since I'm allergic too bees I get swollen. I think this is the 5th time in a month I need to go to Mrs. Everdeen…

**Please follow the story if you like it and remember to review, there is more to come!**

**Sadly this story is ending and Part XIII will be the last chapter. To have a say in what I will write next, please answer the poll at my profile!**

**-BvF**


	11. Part XI: Computer

**Beetee thinks he will have a peaceful day, But it will not happen!**

Part 11: Computer

* * *

"You stinking malfunctioning thing to computer!"

If you wonder what is happening, I have for the first time in weeks a quite day with nothing to worry about. Katniss is in the woods with Gale and Johanna is trying to make Peeta happy, but with little success! So I decided to program some of the computers in 13, but since 13 has not had any contact with the outer world in decades their computers is like you know ancient! And I don't know what to do with them! The program is called 65 or something and looks like my toy computer!

But the most idiotic thing about them is that someone (probably Haymitch) has hidden a bottle of old alcohol in the battery storage and that is probably why it doesn't work! So I march up to his quarters and throw the bottle on his bed and shouts,

"Why do you still drink?"

"Since I like it, and you have a addiction too!"

"What should that be?"

"Ok let us see, you have basically taken Buttercup from Prim and you like computers very much!"

"I have not!"

"Yes you have!"

"Ok Haymitch, let us fight right here right now!"

"You got yourself a deal!"

Then I jump on Haymitch and starts to hit him, but I'm to small and weak to even hurt him. So I kick him in the crotch! But he respond with lifting me up and throw me into the wall. Then I tackle his legs, but this was a stupid idea since he fell at his bed and passed out and I got the bottle in my head and passed out…

When I woke up I realised I was in the hospital again and that this time it was Prim that took care of me.

"Were is your mother?" I ask her

"She is on a date with Plutarch…"

**Please follow the story if you like it and remember to review, there is more to come!**

**Sadly this story is ending and Part XIII will be the last chapter. To have a say in what I will write next, please answer the poll at my profile!**

**-BvF**


	12. Part XII: Rocket Science

**The second to last chapter :( Enjoy!**

Part 12: Rocket Science

* * *

Betrayal this is the thought that runs through my brain with the speed of light. Since the new love of my life, has been taken by the one who planed to kill my wife in the arena. I really don't know what to do. All I want to do is die, but that is not an option since we are starting to bomb the Capitol tomorrow and I'm needed to operate some of the missiles. Maybe I should bomb Plutarchs old apartment? No, he would bomb my house in 3 the same way.

The next morning Plutarch, Coin and I are in the newly built launch area planning what to destroy in the Capitol.

"Since the south entrance is the most important do destroy, I say we attack that entrance first!" Coin shouts out.

"But it's the west entrance that is the main escape route from the Capitol!" Plutarch answer.

"Should we attack both at the same time?" I ask

"No, then we would endanger our troops in the Capitol." Coin ads.

"But still, Beetee has a point. We need to stop the peacekeepers of two being able to enter through the south entrance, but we also need to trap the people of the capitol!"

Plutarch comments

"Ok then, Beetee fire the missiles at the south and west entrance. And make shore not to miss it!" Coin commands me.

"Yes, Mrs President!"

The moment I press the launch button the room lights up from the fire and when I press the button for the second missile I push the wrong button and sends of an atomic missile. But since none of the persons in the room reacts I think I might be safe. But when I walk away from the launch area, I discover that something is not right. The atomic missile has burned through the wall to Haymitchs office and I can see a angry looking Haymitch shouting,

"Your stupid thing to an idiot!"

**Please follow the story if you like it and remember to review, there is one more chapter to be written...**

**Sadly this story is ending and Part XIII will be the last chapter. To have a say in what I will write next, please answer the poll at my profile!**

**-BvF**


	13. Part XIII: Tragedy

**The last part of Lab Trouble. Enjoy!**

Part 13: Tragedy

* * *

I stand there, completely silence and watch the big drunk ape coming with his knife at me. Should I run or should I fight? No I will stay so I pick up my knife and throw it at Haymitch. But it just misses him and hits the television were the bombing of the presidential palace is happening right now.

"You are so dead Beetee! Haymitch shouts at me.

"Not if you can't catch me!" I respond.

But he catches me and he pushes me on the control table. But when he brings his first punch he misses and hit the button that will explode the rest of the parachute bombs. We see the full city centre of the Capitol light up and both our faces read the same thing.

"We just killed Prim…"


End file.
